Electrical power systems, such as those found in an aircraft power distribution system, employ power generating systems or power sources, such as generators, for generating electricity for powering the systems and subsystems of the aircraft. Electricity traverses conductive bus bars to deliver power from power sources to power distribution nodes and, ultimately, to electrical loads dispersed throughout the power system. While bus bars are typically constructed from electrically conductive materials, even a small electrical resistance of the bus bars causes Joule heating, also known as ohmic heating or resistive heating. Joule heating is a process in which the passage of current through a conductor generates heat in the conductor by way of resistive losses.